


Never give up

by primaryasset



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Shaw fall in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7772653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primaryasset/pseuds/primaryasset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> When the creators of PoI killed Root, they literally ripped the heart out of my bosom. I have long mourned the death of analog interface. And then I wrote this. Thanks to all who have had the patience to read my clumsy translation.</p><p>Events begin to unfold before the Samaritan online and, consequently, to the war between the AI. Therefore, the beginning of a rather lighthearted and fluffy.</p><p>I am not a native English speaker, I apologize for any mistakes or inaccuracies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Winner Takes All"

\- Honey, I'm home, - a voice so sweet that the Sameen Shaw nearly earned diabetes, Root said, entering the hallway of their two-bedroom apartment - and you have a reason to play doctor with me.

\- Honey, I play doctor with you, special occasions is not required - with a slight smile said Sameen, looking out from the kitchen.

\- Oh, Sameen, I'm so glad to hear that, but unfortunately, I really need a doctor - wincing, Root said and leaned back against the wall.

Smile fled from the face of Shaw when she saw drops of blood on the floor.

\- Honey, are you hurt? We go to the bathroom, and on the way you taught me the details. It looks like I have today will be a reason to shoot at the knees.

\- Honey, I assure you, because you shoot them in the knees, deader than it is, they no longer will. But in the process I also slightly perepalo.

 

The bathroom took from Sameen wall cabinet medicine chest, complete with everything necessary for first aid in case of gunshot and stab wounds, and took off with Samantha robe, looked over her shoulder.

The wound did not look dangerous, and Sameen relieved breath.

\- Tell me, Miss Groves, which is the magnet that attracts the bullet is to this place of your divine body? - Treating the wound edges, with a smile she asked Root.

\- Oh, Sam, you are doctor, so tell me.

\- After a thorough examination, lady.

\- I think we can proceed with the survey now, Doc.

\- Immediately after dinner. I made your favorite salad and a couple of steaks. I advise you to consider, Miss Groves that the examination will be held as long as one of the sides does not throw the white flag. Winner takes all.

 

 - Surrender, my dear, - a few hours later with a carnivorous grin whispered Shaw, with views looking the absolute champion in the hacker's eyes.

\- Rather hell freezes over, - stubbornly biting her lower lip, muttered Root.

Her naked body glistened with sweat. Matted locks spread out on the pillow. The huge honey colored eyes deeply sunk. Chest heaving often. But Root pretended that does not tired of struggling.

\- You do not know how to lose, Miss Groves - gleefully stated Shaw. - Admit it - I made you. You barely alive.

\- Oh, sweetie, I agree that the eight time in a row a bit much even for me ... Especially because I was wounded. Not fatal, of course, and yet, you have a slight advantage. But if you want to continue, I am ready. You can not call me defeated, until I asked you for mercy.

\- Do not cheat, Miss Groves. I can count to ten. It was the seventh.

\- I swear to God, Sam, last time I finished twice. But you were too keen on the process, to notice.

\- So, for you the favor.

\- Oh, honey, you know I always pay debts, but I need a time out. Shower, breakfast, coffee. Maybe a little red wine. And then, if you want, we will continue.

\- Good. In the end, even a sex machine needs refueling and maintenance.

Shaw went to the kitchen, pulled out of the freezer, two medium steak and threw them into the pan.  
Root already was taking a shower, but Shaw is not too unceremoniously climbed into the cockpit and embraced the hacker behind.

\- Rub the back, dear?

\- Oh, Sam, your hypersexuality almost scares me.

\- Honey, no my personal contribution to this. Next to you, even castrate sex would become world champion.

\- Sometimes you say such sweet things, Sam - Root looked over her shoulder and planted Sameen sweetest kiss on the lips.  
\- Do not start something that you can not finish, Miss Groves. The kitchen fried steak, and if they will burn your fault, you will have me not once but at least five times.

\- I'll remember that, sweetie, - artfully smiled Root, gently slipping from the clutches of Shaw, and then out of the booth.

Throwing a silk robe over his naked body, she proceeded to the kitchen, in the course of wiping the wet hair with a towel, and turned the steaks on the other side. Then he pulled out of the fridge salad yesterday and sat at the table, was the breakfast.

After a few minutes, Sameen walked into the kitchen, turn off the stove and laid out ready steaks on a plate.

\- Honey, are you really gonna hold out against me a few rounds on his rabbit food? - Ironically she asked Root, cutting the steak into pieces and sank his teeth in grilled meat.

\- I'm afraid you'll be begging me for mercy in the first round, - she added mischievously with his mouth full.

\- Do not even dream, Miss Shaw. Rather hell freezes.  
\- I thought would be good in your shoes, Miss Groves, before making such irresponsible statements. You are probably hoping that you will save your Deus ex machina, but it is a vain hope. Harry gave us the day off, so that the numbers are not saved will be your lifeline.

\- The machine did not give me a day off and can get in touch at any time - replied Root. - You know that there are rooms that she only gives me. But that you do not reproach me in foul play, I'm ready to turn off the implant, if you want.

\- What?! You still did not cut off ?!

\- What's wrong, honey? I've never turns off - shook Root healthy shoulder. - It's time to remember that.

\- You mean to say that the car we listened all night ?!

\- And I listened and watched. I do not exclude that some very successful moments she even wrote down, to scroll through them to me when we'll be apart. But besides us she listened, watched and maybe even burn a few hundred million people around the world who - you just think about it, sweetie! - Made things much worse than we are with you. What, my fearless fur seal no longer wants to have sex with your cat? - Root gently purred. - You are too scared, Miss Shaw to continue?

\- Rather hell freezes over, Miss Groves! - Furiously roared Sameen.- I will engage in sex with you as long as you do not ask for mercy, even if all the news agencies of the world will be broadcast live from our bedroom!

\- First, you have to ask God for eternal life for us, Miss Shaw! Because I've never - you hear? never! - Do not ask you for mercy!

\- Challenge accepted! Never say "never", Miss Groves! I promise I'll make you beg for mercy, but did not promise that you will get it! To the barrier!

 

\- How do you look at it, to dine in the steakhouse? - Slightly up on his elbow, said Root.

\- I'm afraid not. It is one thing - a half-hour, including a shower and cooking, snacking at home, and quite another - access to the city. It can take several hours. The series will be interrupted. And all have to start again.

\- Sameen Shaw gave up going to the steak house. Am I dreaming or raving? This day should be recorded in the annals of world history. What do you think, honey? Steak is still better than sex?

\- What do I say? I say: "Relax, Miss Groves, and start having fun! No steak in the world compares to sex with you! And even more: for sex with you, I will sacrifice all the steaks in the world "!

\- Oh, Sam, you just made me experience the most intense orgasm of my life ... I'm even thinking about how to throw the white flag. But first, we'll go to the kitchen and try to find there something edible. Such an irresponsible statement in the future will require from you a lot of energy. Because my main erogenous zone is, as you probably already guessed, in my ears.

 

\- Root, - almost in a whisper said Sameen.

\- What, honey? - Samantha glanced at her.

\- Let me take you to the bathroom on my hands. You are welcome.

\- Of course, Sam. All that my sweet girl wants, - a little bewildered Miss Groves smiled.

 Shaw went around the bed, leaned over, slipped his hands under the shoulders and knees, and Root, easily holding her, went to the bathroom. The going was not far, only some 30 feet or so, but Shaw so liked the feel of Samantha's body in his arms, to feel her scent, see her loving eyes so close to his face that she wanted to have these 30-foot turned 30 miles .

\- I love you - gently dipping Root on the tile floor in the bathroom, barely audible voice she whispered, and touched his lips to her neck.

Root's eyes flashed brightly, and, without saying a word, she pressed her lips to his cheek Shaw.  
Shaw nodded to her and walked out of the bathroom.

Root looked at her reflection in the wall mirror over the sink and saw the face of an absolutely happy woman, just to hear a declaration of love from a loved one.

She turned on the shower and stood under the hot water jet and, turning slowly, trying not to wet hair, let them wash her body with night sweats.

When she entered the kitchen, Shaw already had breakfast steak, and it was waiting for a plate of lettuce, beside which stood a glass with red wine and red apple.

\- Bon Appetit, sweetie, - Root sat on the stool and Shaw suddenly put on the edge of her plate big piece of steak.

\- Sam, you're with anyone, ever, under any circumstances delishsya their food - with unusual for her timidity recalled Root.

\- With no one but you - calmly replied Shaw. - I have no one to sleep more than three times, but you. I do not allow anyone to touch me, but you. I do not let anyone call me Sam, but you. I love no one but you. And I will not confess your love, but you. You - the only exception to all my rules. But do not try to become conceited.

\- What are you, Sameen. I'm not conceited. I'm going to be proud of.

 

Short desperate moan escaped from her lips Root. She bent over the body and leaned back on the pillow. Her lips were bitten in the blood, hair disheveled, the sweat was streaming through the body.

\- All right, Sam. I can not do it anymore. I admit complete defeat and asking you for mercy. Are you happy?

\- My girlfriend says she does not want to have sex with me - calmly said Shaw. - What is there to be happy?  
\- Okay, do not ernichayu. Under the condition, the winner takes all. So, what do you want? That I hacked the account of Bill Gates? Shot dead the president of the United States? Or blow up the Empire State Building? Or kidnapped the treasures of the Louvre?

\- So cheap you will not get from me, - smiled Shaw. - I'm on the day you do not sweat for such trifles.

\- I'm afraid to guess ... Well, Tom does not have, say his condition. And if at all humanly possible, I'll do it.

\- I'm going to charge you duty, Miss Groves. A plus. Yet. One. Time.

\- Oh, Sam! I said clearly: only if it is at all humanly possible!


	2. Terrible happend

 At 6:30 am two months before the events described machine informed Harold Finch that an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of New York City for some time is a secret base for terrorist groups.

He made contact with agents and reported the coordinates of the object.

\- Check immediately - he finished his clear message and hung up.

 

Thanks to the fastest car, Shaw drove to said Harold place before anyone else, but the analog interface is already stuck there like an eyesore.

 

\- Hey, Root, could, at least bend?

 

\- You know, sweetie, what do you ask for enough, and I will accept any position, what you wish, - with an ambiguous grin immediately responded hacker. Shaw left only to roll her eyes, because Root captures her again, and again she is so stupid caught in a snare.

 

But the idea that she can put the arrogant hacker in any position, stuck in Shaw in the brain as pain in the ass, and did not want to go out of it.

 

Because standing a week of heat, which melts the asphalt, Root was wearing only a black shorts and gray T-shirt with short sleeves and V-neck. Therefore, instead of viewing adjacent to the storage area and outline ways of secretive movement, Shaw intently studied hacker endless legs, and the longer she studied it, the less she remembred where and what she is.

 

And Root, as if on purpose, to defile back and forth as if she is on the podium, but not near the secret terrorist base.

 

\- Root, if you were not shot by a sniper, I swear, I'll do it myself, - Shaw whispered under her breath, feeling boils inside, but she is not certain that it is boil it feeling was anger, not …

 

Sameen Shaw even myself would never have admitted that it was for the feeling.

 

Sameen Shaw hadn’t feelings, and proud of it. Sameen Shaw did not know of fear, grief, sadness, resentment, sadness and love. Of all the human senses only the wrath and, to a lesser degree, furious were available for her. Well, sometimes lust.

 

But that damn hacker ... Harold said that Root easily could hack any absolutely the most secure system that is the best hacker in the world, even better than he, and only he versed in this.

 

Shaw was not a computer, although some people consider her a robot, but somehow the genius hacker managed to hack her. When Shaw realized that Root breaks her and that she should go all out and stretch at least try not to miss her on to life-support systems, it was too late.

 

Root has already climbed to under her skin, and pull her out without tearing off skin, it was not possible.

 

But Shaw is still held, even in thought avoiding the possibility of relations between her and hacker.

 

No, Sameen Shaw does not enter into a relationship. Sameen Shaw never enter into any damn relationship. Sameen Shaw feels nothing. Sameen Shaw fucks when it will back, a night or two, sometimes even three, if the partner is already very good in the horizontal plane, but then throws their out of her head and out of her memory as old rubbish.

 

The subsequent train of thought was interrupted by Sameen Shaw that she noticed some movement in the window on the second level and a huge warehouse, the rapid throw shooting down the hacker to the ground and pressed her to the ground.

 

\- What is violence, Sam? You know that you ask enough - quietly groaned Root apparently hit his head in the fall.

 

\- I'm sorry, but I'm tired of you to persuade, my dear, - snapped Shaw.

 

\- If I may, I would like to take the missionary position, suites - turning to face her, intimate voice, more relevant in the bedroom than in a combat zone, whispered Root.

 

And here there was the most terrible of all the horrible, that only could happen to Sameen Shaw.  
Well trained, tempered, trouble-free, perfect body Sameen Shaw betrayed her, coming out from under the control of reason and going directly subordinated to the endocrine system.

 

Imagination Sameen Shaw jumped smug, like a hacker, a tiny hormones that stuck out her tongue, pulled the nose and bared his teeth in a stupid grin. Sameen Shaw did not lose anyone and never in my life, and certainly she had never experienced such an unbearable shame and humiliation, as a loss in the battle with these invisible, weak and worthless creatures, her own hormones.

 

Very close, just some inches from her eyes, she saw the color, shape, taste and smell similar to cherry lips damned hacker, and unconsciously and instinctively reached for it with her lips, without thinking that it violates the first, main, and perhaps the only rule her unwritten charter:  
1) Never, under any circumstances, no sex with fucking hacker !!! Mortal danger for both !!!

 

When Root answered her kiss, Shaw seemed that her stomach exploded a small stun grenades, and throbbing pain, hot as hell, sweet as honey, almost instantly spread throughout her body, deprived of reason and faith, but suddenly she heard firm steps, and slightly mocking voice her partner John Rees said quietly:

 

\- I'm sorry, if prevented you guys, but let me remind you that we are here for terrorists, and not in order to watch your erotic entertainment.

 

\- Hey, Urban Legend, you are absolutely sure it is safe - interrupt sex between firecrackers and Looney Tunes? Personally, I would not dare, - grinned detective Fusco, and this remark funny fat man completed the bottomless humiliation of Sameen Shaw.

 

\- I swear, Fusco, if you do not shut up at once, to say the next joke you will have in front of St. Peter - growled menacingly Shaw, rising from the ground and brushing black jeans.

 

Detective wisely nothing said.

 

\- Sweetie, the knight in shining armor to help the damsel in distress? - A gesture of Adam on the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel reaching for Shaw, Root whined petulantly.

 

Sameen Shaw rolled eyes so that almost saw her brain, but grabbed outstretched hand and a sharp jerk hacker put on feet.

 

\- Given the situation, I propose to separate I and Root are going through the front door, and Shaw Fusco and go through the back door. The building plan on the tablet. Forward.

 

\- And why is that? - Irritated voice rising, asked Shaw.

 

\- Because you're a girl, you may want to poobzhimatsya again at the most inopportune moment, and this will put our operation in jeopardy, - calmly said Reese. - With me Root's for sure not in danger. Like you with Fusco.

 

\- Very funny, - Shaw muttered, but catching Root triumphant look, did not insist on regrouping.

 

 

Shaw made her way inside the store unnoticed.

 

Fusco nozzles loudly somewhere behind her.  
Clutching Glock in both hands, carefully listening to the sounds in a huge warehouse and wary glances around, Shaw moved down the narrow aisle between some roomy containers. But so far nothing has not betrayed the presence of a second pair of operatives in the nest of terrorists.

 

At Shaw was a great plan, and it was to find and kill all the terrorists before they can cause any harm to the mad hacker because she moved quickly and silently as a shadow.

 

Unfortunately, the same can not be said of the detective Fusco. Because of the heat, he nozzles, as the old faulty vacuum cleaner, and his suit drenched in sweat and published quite a strong odor.

 

The fact that the terrorists still have not found their Shaw could explain only attribute to God's mercy.

 

Among the containers originated clearance, and Shaw was as if at the intersection of two roads. She cast a quick look at the attached to the forearm plate with a GPS-navigator to determine her whereabouts, and noticed that the two points designating Root and Reese are about ten yards to the left and in front of her, and the point indicating the detective Fusco, slightly behind and holds five yards behind. Unfortunately, Harold forgot equipped with GPS-navigators terrorists and their location still remains a mystery for Shaw.

 

The muffled sound of the shot suddenly broke the silence of the warehouse, and the next sound was a low moan hacker.

 

If Shaw had even a millisecond to think it would not be killed, only wounded sniper, then landing a knife cut the name of Root on his skin as long as he did not die from blood loss. But the time for reflection was not.

 

Therefore Sameen Shaw turned a gun on the turret, and fired at the sound.

 

The bullet entered from the Glock just in sight and knocked the eye and brain of the owner of a sniper rifle, standing on the mezzanine. Behind him, in the dim warehouse dimly loomed two more silhouettes.

 

Sameen Shaw shoots twice more, and the two terrorists, without a sound, crashed down.  
Focusing on the navigator, Shaw panic tore where were Root and Reese.

 

What she saw, finding them confirmed her worst fears. Root was lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood, and Reese was trying to tie her, but helpless look usually impassive operative Shaw guessed that this is the case, perhaps even worse than she thought.

 

\- Fusco, Reese! You cover the retreat! I am Root! Finch, call the FBI and an ambulance!

 

Suddenly, ear came the words, spoken alternately different the male, the female voices, and Sho realized that car came out with her on the link:

 

\- Helicopter ambulance is on the way with a team of the best surgeons on board. Try to bring the analog interface to the point ... - Machine called the coordinates of the point and led to the display of the tablet with the already laid the shortest route. - It's coming to a place where helicopter can get. Fusco and Reese go in God mode.

 

Shaw lifted Root from the floor, tightly hugged her and walked out of the store.

 

Reese moved in front of her and, obeying the instructions of the machine, destroying terrorists, as if unable to provide shooting for even the slightest resistance targets at a shooting range. Fusco covered the retreat, but its share of fire almost got it: from the view of Machine could not escape no one, but Reese excellently knew his business.

 

   
When they emerged from the warehouse, the helicopter has sat down at the meeting. Raised dust they could get into the wound, Root, and, crouching behind some brick wall, covered Sho crazy hacker her body.

 

And quite unexpectedly for itself he whispered:

 

\- Root, please do not die ... you once again save the world, if you stay alive. Because I will not live in peace, so inept ditched his best creation, but before she die, I'll blow it to hell ... You know, I know how to keep their promises …

 

She pressed her lips against the cold and pale lips hacker, so not like those hot lips, which she first kissed him half an hour ago, and ran toward the helicopter has sat down, as if the greatest treasure in the world, holding a hacker.

 

From the helicopter already jumped some people in white with a stretcher at the ready, and ran to meet her.

 

Shaw gave them Root, and looked around for a few stragglers comrades.

 

 - Reese, it was your idea. Therefore, you has to pray that she’ll survive.

 

 

When the surgeon came out of the operating room, Shaw hurriedly jumped up from her seat in the waiting room and looked expectantly at him.

He sheepishly looked away and shrugged.

\- We did everything that was humanly possible. She is still alive ... But now everything depends entirely on the will of God.

 

\- Can I see her?

 

\- I'm afraid you can’t. Any excitement may kill her.

 

\- I'm just going to sit next to her ... I will not even touch it ... For me it is very important, Doc. I myself worked as a doctor for a while ... I know all the rules. But I also know that all of the rules, there are exceptions.

 

The surgeon looked at her thoughtfully and with a heavy sigh and nodded.

 

\- Good. Change clothes.

 

Sameen Shaw looked at the displayed Root’s vital signs. 

 

It was bad. 

 

Her cheerful crazy is dying. 

 

For a good doctor, what was Sameen Shaw, it was clear as day.

 

\- Listen to me. I know you can still hear me ... I'm sorry for his obstinacy ... I can not imagine how I would live in a world in which there is no you. Most likely, I will not ... I do not want to die alone ... I'll take the world with them ... However, you can still save him ... If you stay alive ... I swear, if you stay alive, I will not tear with you the whole day …

 

Ember sound cardiograph suddenly accelerated.

 

Not believing her ears, Sameen Shaw looked at the display.

 

Hearing it did not disappoint. Pulse Root really leveled and almost close to normal as pressure.

 

Root slightly opened her left eye and a barely audible whisper bloodless lips:

 

\- I know that Sameen Shaw always keeps his promise ... I remain …


	3. Children on the lawn

\- Do you want to chatter with me, adding machine? - Pouring half a glass of whiskey, Shaw sat at home in front of a laptop and put her feet on the table.

 

The laptop did not answer, but for women the primary asset that is not at all embarrassed, and took a sip, continued:

 

\- I never happened to communicate with inanimate objects. And I despise myself for that chat with a laptop. But I have no choice. I have long wanted to talk to you on this subject, but postponed for various reasons, and as a result, Root now lies on a drip in a hospital ward, and it is unknown whether it will survive. You should pray that she survived. Because that is what happened to Root, only you to blame. You do not need a lot of things. Do not eat, drink, sleep, fuck. But we are people, and we have certain needs. We need to eat, drink, sleep and fuck. You're chasing Root in the tail and mane, as if she is not a person, but some mechanical thing, like you, that absolutely does not need anything, it would be only in the electricity network. She did not have any time to sleep or to eat or to have sex. It has already become a shadow of itself, in a faint resemblance to that of Root, that I once knew. From it were only skin and bones. She worked for wear. If it goes further, you risk to stay without an analog interface. Because Root dies from exhaustion. Second such you will not find, even if you look at every bump on this planet. Such fanatical fools uptime, which would on the enthusiasm worn worldwide, carrying out your stupid errands. She never will not tell you about it, but I am not she. Tell me, for all of her work her at least you pay a dollar? No! That she spent on your wishlist her own money, earned her even when she was a hacker! I understand that with respect to a heartless piece of iron my question sounds rhetorical, but tell me, do you have any conscience there?

 

The laptop was still silent.

 

Shaw dirty cursed and pulled the cord out of the socket.

 

 

Shaw was awakened by the morning call from Finch.

\- Good morning, Miss Shaw. I want to address you with an offer you can not refuse, - Harold Finch made a theatrical pause, is meant to emphasize the importance of further speech.

 

\- Very interesting, keep - sitting on the bed, no matter said Shaw and stroked behind Bear’s ears.  
The dog wagged his tail, put his head on knees primary asset and softly whining, sad eyes looked at her face.

 

\- I know, handsome. Me too.

 

\- Miss Groves went to the amendment, and the doctor gave us permission to take her home. Unfortunately, we can not give it the right conditions in our base, so we decided to send her to profile resort. There is, of course, there is a highly professional staff, but in order to ensure the safety of Miss Groves we would like to ask you to accompany her on the trip. Do you agree?

 

\- Of course, I agree, Finch. I have long been saying that the team needs a rest. Nobody from us is iron, including me. Guys simply tired, hence the error, such as the one for which Root was shot. Reese is the highest professional. Normally he would have noticed and shot the sniper before he even would suspect our presence. But the accumulated fatigue effect created zamylenny eyes. He simply forgot to look at the damn mezzanine. And you, Finch, in truth, does not hurt to be aired.

 

\- I have to discuss your proposal ... There are non …

 

\- The machine will tell you the same thing that I do, Finch. I have spent with her explanatory conversation. I hope you do not suffer Christ complex and do not think you can save them all? To continue to do their work, we all need a vacation. Otherwise, one day people "Dejima" or "Vigilance" or even some stupid organization conceived to change the world, kill us as carotid rabbits.

 

\- You convinced me, Miss Shaw. The Machine has already chartered a private jet for you and Miss Groves. I just have to add on the passenger list of three names.

 

 

The resort is located on a quiet small subtropical island in the Atlantic Ocean.

 

Several three-story buildings of white stone literally drowned in lush tropical greenery.

 

In the lobby command Machinery met friendly female manager in a suit.

 

\- I'm glad to welcome you to our resort. My name is Caroline Cameron. I am the assistant of the chief administrator. With all your problems and questions you can contact me.

 

 She handed each member of the team of Machine key card from a separate room and wished a pleasant stay, went back behind the counter.

 

Shaw drove Root in her two-bedroom suite and carefully transferred from the wheelchair to the couch in the living room.

 

\- I'm so glad Shaw, that now you can play doctor with me quite legally - on the sunken, pale face flushed for a moment, Root sly smile.

 

\- Oh God, Root, you probably do not stop to flirt even on deathbed, - calmly replied Shaw. - You should have seen yourself. No offense, but at the moment you die just no sex, but easiest kiss. And I believe that before playing doctor, you should wash and eat.

 

\- Are you going to take a shower with me? - the hacker asked with hope.

 

\- No. But I rub your back. I promise.

 

\- Sounds like a plan, - Root smiled her trademark grin.

 

\- Oh, God, give me strength and patience, — rolling eyes toward the ceiling, little firecracker murmured and went to the bathroom.

 

After adjusting the temperature of the water, gaining the bath, she returned to the living room.

 

\- Can you walk yourself or do I carry you?

 

\- I probably would myself, but I would prefer you make this, - Root grinned knowingly.

 

\- Ok, I persuaded, - Shaw raised the hacker from the sofa and carried to the bathroom.

 

\- Shaw, I am dizzy, - raising a hand to forehead, languid voice said Root. - I'm afraid I can not undress myself …

 

\- Root!

 

\- Yes, darling?

 

\- You even do not hope that you will be able to provoke me!

 

\- And well, my dear. I'm not going to provoke you. But remember that you promised.

 

\- Root, I will fulfill my promise not before you are fully recovered and rack up at least ten kilograms of weight. Now, truth told, you represent a much greater interest for Bear than for me.

 

\- Follow me listed a lot of sins, my dear, but in bestiality is not among them.

 

\- I just meant that Bear loves to gnaw bones. I prefer meat.

 

\- So you'll help me to undress, darling? - Root released Shaw’s neck and stood with both feet on the floor.

 

Trying to look like can be more at ease, female primary asset undid the buttons on the analog interface shirt, took it and threw it into the laundry basket.

 

Root raised her hands in the air, and Shaw abruptly pulled off her sports bra. She tried her best not to look at the half-naked breasts hacker, but the main torture was waiting for her to come.

 

Taking a sharp breath through his mouth, as if about to jump into the icy water, Shaw slipped decisively index fingers under the elastic band of black lace panties hacker and abruptly yanked them down. Pants fell to her knees hacker endless legs and looking away, Shaw bent down and pulled off their analog interface.

 

 Root stepped out of her panties lying on the floor and, as if by chance, her hand touched the bare thigh and shoulder Shaw.

 

\- At once you pay me for all, Root, - erect, somewhat shrunken voice said Shaw. - But not today.

 

\- Promises, promises, - with a heavy sigh murmured Root.

 

Shaw turned off the water and helped Root to get into the bath.

 

\- Soak. I'll order lunch while in the room.

 

\- You promised to rub my back, - pouting moodily recalled Root.

 

\- Certainly. Just order a meal. I would like you to put on weight as a soon as possible.

 

 

Ordering two steak, a few salads, chicken soup bowl and a bottle of whiskey in the number , Shaw returned to Root.

 

Choosing among several vials of some berry gel, she poured it on her hand and began to lather hacker back.

 

Root threw her head back and looked sadly in the face of Shaw.

 

But women's primary asset is struggling pretended not to notice burning eyes and calling.

 

\- Root, I swear, as soon as you get well, we all make up, - hating weakness, she finally whispered.

 

\- Never put off till tomorrow what you can do the day after tomorrow. In our work, we must be ready to die every moment. I could die. You could die. We both can die. And do not leave each other even memories. For people like us, Sam, no time besides the present.

 

\- Do you think I do not know? But now you can not even pee alone. Do you think you can stand the daily sex marathon?

 

\- Oh, Sam, I would be happy to die in your arms …

 

\- Root, stop. Here the shampoo. Wash your head. I'll be back soon.

 

Shaw met a waiter, waited until he will cover a table for two and locked the door behind him, went back to Root.

 

\- Let's go to dinner.

 

\- Can you help me get dressed?

 

\- Root, do not pretend helpless than you are.

 

\- Sam, I really can not bend. I immediately darkens in the eyes.

 

\- Good. Where are your things?

 

\- Lingerie in a small black handbag and jeans and shirt in a big black suitcase.

 

Shaw took a set of clothes from the bag and returned to the bathroom.

 

Root was waiting for her, standing on the mat with a towel wrapped around her waist, and Shaw mentally thanked her for modesty. Kneeling down in front of an analog interface, she pulled her panties and straightened.

 

Root opened her hands, dropping the towel to the floor and looked up with a smile in the face of Shaw.

 

\- Thank God. I do not even dreamed of ever seeing the main agent Shaw at my feet.

 

\- Root, - Shaw soft motion grabbed the analog interface and buttoned lacy black bra on her back. - You still do not see it. If you will live.

 

From the closet she took out two robes and looked at Root.

 

\- Kimono.

 

Shaw gave her kimono, and the second coat put back on the shelf in the closet.

 

\- Chicken broth cools. Come on.

 

They sat at the table, and proceeded to destroy Shaw steaks and Root pulled up to bowl of broth.  
When the analog interface’s lips spoon with yellowish liquid, which floated on the surface of fat asterisk, Shaw stopped chewing and stared in fascination at the hacker. She even could not imagine that the process of eating can turn into an erotic show.

 

Root plunged her pink tongue in broth and licked it like a kitten licking milk from a bowl. Then a slow circular motion licked her own lips and plunged her sight into the eyes of a primary asset.

 

A sexy rumble instantly filled Shaw’s body, though she was not tempered marine three years wash almost daily in the shower with twenty naked hungry males. a trained assassin, ready for any eventuality, but some pubertal teenager.

 

\- Immediately stop, Root, - a hoarse voice she said, painfully clutching table knife in her hand.

 

\- What's the matter, Agent Shaw? - The innocent eyes of a newborn angel looking in Shaw’s face, Root said, but a smile, slightly lifting the corners of her lips, the primary asset is perfectly realized that Root just laughing at her. - Did you want to feed me yourself with a spoon?

 

\- Rather hell freezes over!

 

\- Well, so far, as far as I'm concerned, it burns with a bright flame, - erotically licking the spoon and nearly causing a heart attack at the agent Shaw, Root laughed.

 

Shaw cut the steak and wearing a cut piece on a fork, stuffed it into her mouth.

 

Do not even look in the direction of the damned analog interface. Chew the steak and not think about a pink tongue and cherry lips. Do not think of fox tails, in short. Because when you decide not to think about something, you can think just it.

 

Shaw poured and drank half a glass of whiskey in one gulp.

 

Root, meanwhile, embarked on some vegan salad. Shaw really do not understand people who ate a vegetarian diet. For life takes so much effort. Can a carrot or apple to give as much energy as it gives a good steak?

 

Peck like a bird, Root put down the fork to the side and with a weary kind of looked at Shaw.

 

\- Do you make me massage therapy, Dr. Shaw?

 

\- Yes, Root, you do not hesitate, I'll make you a medical, health, and even erotic massage, but first I eat my steaks. You can go to bed, I will come soon.

 

\- God, this sounds is promising.

 

Root went to the bedroom, but on the way off her silk kimono with a quiet rustle slipped from her body and fell to the threshold of the room.

 

Women's primary asset is left only to roll her eyes.


	4. Safety first

Shaw woke up because she felt the someone's gaze.

 

Instinctively putting her hand under the pillow, she opened eyes and saw right in front of the frightened face of Root.

 

For a moment they looked at each other, then the analog interface quietly asked:

 

\- Sam, why do not I remember anything?

 

\- Why do not you remember, Root? - Pretending to not understand the question, Shaw asked.

 

\- Look carefully around again, - in a low voice to a barely perceptible whisper, said Root.

 

Shaw did not have to carefully look around, she was enough to look at the hacker to understand the cause of her excitement.

 

\- I looked. What's next?

 

\- Shaw! We are naked! And we're in the same bed! With intertwined limbs! - Panicky whisper cried Root.

 

\- Oh really? - Enjoying her panic, Shaw makes amazed.

 

\- But I do not remember anything! And it scares me. But most of all I was afraid of your reaction, Sam, - frankly Root. - Talk that there was something between us?

 

\- Do you want to hurt me? - Shaw's eyes narrowed. - I assure you, if there was something between us, you'd remember it. After dinner, I, as promised, came to give you a therapeutic massage, and found you in bed, completely naked, wrapped only in a sheet around your waist and sleeping peacefully. I was sorry to wake you, and too lazy to look for my room. Especially because at any time you would need my help. I undressed, lay down and fell asleep. About interwoven limbs I know nothing, but I believe that this has happened during sleep. I sleep pretty hectic.

 

\- Oh, Sam, I'm so glad you behaved like a true knight, not taking advantage of the helpless condition of the girl, to satisfy your basest instincts - with some relief, but at the same time, as it seemed to Shaw, and with some disappointment in voice smiled Root. - And then I was thinking that one of the consequences of injury has become amnesia.

 

\- How do you feel?

 

\- Not bad. Except that I had spent the night in the same bed with Tristan. Although, maybe it was not Tristan and some other medieval idiot.

 

\- I think it was Sigurd. But I'm not strong in the Scandinavian mythology. How about breakfast?

 

\- What makes you so hungry? - Suspiciously looking at her, asked Root. - And what do we actually slept for almost a day?

 

\- Fifteen hours, - Shaw explained. - Well, given your injury and my chronic fatigue, I'm not surprised. I think the guys are too sleep without the hind legs.

 

\- Good morning, Miss Shaw, - sounded in her ear the voice of Harold. - We have already woken up and now we go for breakfast. We reserved a table for the whole group. You can join us, along with Miss Groves. Then scheduled treatment, group therapy, and outdoor games. Miss Groves due to injury, is likely to take part in the games can not, but the rest of the event she needed to visit, as this will speed up the healing process.

 

Harold passed out, and Shaw had to gather together all herwill, so as not to burst into a volley of curses.

 

\- How to live, when even the toilet is not certain that no one is watching you? - Having waited, when will the attack of rage, she murmured almost calmly. - Let's get dressed. And all these idiots will eat pancakes.

 

\- I hear you clearly, Miss Shaw, - Harold said dryly.

 

Shaw pulled the jeans and T-shirt and helped Root to dress. Thanks to the experience of the day before, this time the process of dressing of hacker went pretty smoothly.

 

\- Are you going to drive yourself or you?

 

\- I've had enough of yesterday's shame. I'll go myself, but if I may, I would like to rely on your hand. It will give me peace of mind and confidence.

 

Shaw somehow felt extremely flattered and gallant gesture offered Root her hand.

 

 

Upon entering the cafe, they immediately see their colleagues, who occupied a table in the far corner of the room is quite spacious. The waiter has brought them to order, and they, as prophetically predicted Shaw, really eat pancakes.

 

\- How did you sleep, dear Thelma and Louise? - A good-natured grin asked detective Fusco, who never missed an opportunity to pin Root.

 

Shaw instantly frowned and prepared to answer some rudeness, but Root with an angelic smile squeezed her elbow and quietly asked:

 

\- Do you jealous, detective? Apparently, you do not have enough female attention, otherwise you would not be interested so closely the personal lives of their colleagues.

 

\- I'm just a bit sorry for male. Two of the most beautiful, strong, intelligent, courageous women ever I have seen all the men in the world would prefer each other. I am genuinely sorry that lost in vain so beautiful genes.

 

\- Maybe it's not about us, but in men? Or you would like to see a beautiful, intelligent, strong and brave woman mixed their genes with the genes of the beautiful ugly, stupid, weak and cowardly men, which are abundant in the world? But let us leave this discussion, as to what good it will not. You will begin to convince me that the world is full of beautiful, intelligent, strong and brave man, and you just have to be patient and have a good look. And I answer that I do not want anyone to look. Because I've already found. You will offend for the men again, and we will talk in circles.  
Shaw buried in her plate and silently absorbed pancake for pancakes, but her cheeks went a little angry nodules, and narrowed eyes flashed lightning. Root with almost maternal tenderness looked at her and put a hand on her elbow.

 

\- Do not pay attention to Sam. Everything is fine.

 

\- No, Root. Not everything is in fine, if someone thinks he can decide for me who I should be sleeping. I'll sleep with anyone I want. And anyone who thinks that may indicate with whom and how to fuck me, I smear a thin layer on asphalt. I hope nobody doubt that this is not an empty threat.

 

Awkward silence reigned at the table.

 

\- If my words have touched someone, I'm willing to give satisfaction at any time and in any place - Shaw wiped his lips with a linen napkin and threw it on a plate. - Come on the procedure, Root.

 

Take Root on inhalation of oxygen therapy session, Shaw went to the gym and beat a punching bag for half an hour, then returned for a hacker.

 

\- Shaw, you should definitely try it! - Enthusiastically exclaimed Root. Her honey-colored eyes shone, and cherry lips stretched into a smile from ear to ear. - I would even tempt you do not have to! You have captured me right on the couch in the treatment room.

 

\- Root, we seem to agree: no sex, no sex talk, until you get well, - Shaw grimaced in annoyance.

 

\- Tell me, Shaw, honestly, when do you thought about sex with me first time?

 

\- If I answer honestly, you will not believe me, - smiled Shaw.

 

\- I believe. People lie out of fear. And you are not afraid of anyone. And that's why you never lie.  
\- I first thought about sex with you exactly three seconds after being entered in the room 1458 of the hotel "Suffolk".

 

\- Seriously?

 

\- Like cancer in the fourth stage.

 

\- And what did you think?

 

\- "How great it would be to have sex with that damn doll."

 

\- Shaw, you could not think about.

 

\- Well, I thought a little rougher …

 

\- You thought: "How wonderful it would be to fuck this chick right now."

 

\- How do you know?

 

\- Because at the same time I was thinking the same thing. Word by word. In other words, we are dealing with a case of mutual love at first sight.

 

\- Hey, hold your horses, Root! If you want someone to fuck, it does not mean that you love him. Even I understand it, a sociopath with a violation of the axis II.

 

\- Who do you put this stupid diagnosed, Shaw? No one but you most. No you no violation. And I'll prove it.

 

\- How?

 

\- Like two and two. And right now. Today you could fuck me up at night at any time, if you wanted. But you were sorry to wake me up, you're worried about my health condition, you feared that after tsex I'll feel worse and you will not fuck me. That is my well-being you set up your own pleasure. Sociopaths do not behave these. For the sake of momentary pleasure, they do not hesitate will sacrifice the whole world, not to mention individuals. You're not a sociopath, Shaw.

 

\- Okay, enough. What's the next number of our program?

 

\- Sulphide mud baths. Oh my God, I will smell like a public toilet!

 

\- Well. I rub your back in the shower. I'm starting to get used to the role of your baby-sitter available. And its even begins to like me.

 

\- I'm afraid not. Because right after a bath standing in group therapy schedule.

 

\- Then we skip sulfide baths and go into the shower. And after a shower we go to group therapy session.

 

\- This idea I like much more.

 

 

\- Lock the door, Shaw, and kiss me. I swear I will not die from a kiss. I think even that will not die, and sex. Anyway, not one time - went into the room, whispered Root and put her hands on the shoulders of Shaw.

 

Shaw silently pressed her attacker to the wall and began to place short, greedy kisses on her neck.  
Root with a quiet groan, closed her eyes and fell into her feelings.

 

Shaw both hands gripped her hips and off the floor, suffered in the bedroom, not stopping to kiss the face and neck of hacker.

 

Root grabbed her legs around waist of the primary asset, substituting her lips and kissed Shaw began to unbutton her shirt.

 

Shaw threw her on the bed and began to tear off clothes, keeping her eyes burning with an analog interface.

 

After removing the short shorts, she has appeared in one swift movement near hacker and jerk freed from her last stay on the toilet parts in the form of lacy panties.

 

Root reached out and switched off the intoxicating smile earphone main agent.

 

\- Safety first.


	5. Eye cocaine

\- Do not worry, Sam, I feel great. True! - Root fingered the shoulder Shaw, then she turned her head and looked into her eyes. - It was even better than I imagined, - she put her face close to the face of the primary asset and planted a long tender kiss on her swollen lips. - Thank you.

 

\- At present, medical sex therapy session is over. Get up and get dressed, - a kind of disgust wiped his mouth with his hand, he muttered grumpily Shaw.

 

\- Does my terminator runs from the battlefield?

 

\- Do not flatter yourself, Root. I once fought naked in the shower with twenty naked marines. And I went out on my feet. What can be said about most of them.

 

\- And what about the daily sex marathon? You promised, Sam. And I agreed to stay only on this condition.

 

\- What kind of sex-marathon, Root? Do you laugh? You fainted after the first times, - disparagingly remarked Shaw. - And for this reason, we missed a group therapy session.

 

\- It was better than any group, - Root dreamily closed her eyes and leaned sweet all over.

 

Shaw barely looked away from her bare chest hacker swallowed, but still found the strength to murmur:

 

\- You seem to have extensive experience of the group? I think that's enough for today.

 

\- I this would be enough for the rest of my life, Sam. I just want to always be with you. Even if between us will never be sex ... Still, I look forward to continuing.

 

\- Maybe someday ... - Shaw grinned and pushed the hacker out of bed. - Get dressed, we're going to play beach volleyball.

 

 

They were on the beach when the draw for the pairs participating in the tournament was coming to an end, but Shaw, as usual, was pretty darn convincing, and they put a couple in the end of the list and allowed to draw.

 

Their first opponent was an elderly married couple, and the team won the Jester them without any labor, though, Root mostly hovered on the second line. But Shaw with interest of offsetting its weakness of his activity and jumping like a lion, beating, it would seem, does not discourage the supply and score a virtuoso balls in the area of the enemy.

 

More on that day they had no matches, and Shaw pulled Root in a restaurant.

 

\- Exercise in the fresh air help to improve appetite, Root. I hope you finally eat the steak. To your already skinny ass is not completely emaciated.

 

\- Sam, I'm so glad that you care about my skinny ass, - Root grinned.

 

\- I do not care! - Instantly bristled Shaw. - I do not care about your skinny ass, Root! I just want a steak! Because of you, I spent a hell of a lot of calories today and now need at least two steaks! Or even three!

 

\- Well, no, Sam, - Root grinned. - Sex, of course, was good, but still three steak does not pull.

 

\- Sexpert still turn up. Better shut up, Root, - Shaw hissed and grabbed analog interface arm, dragged her inside the restaurant.

 

 

The administrator led them to a free table.

 

Shaw pushed back chair for Root and sat down herself.

 

Hacker looked at the menu on the tablet, chose the fruit salad and mussels and referred it to the female primary asset.

 

Shaw triple pressed the firm steak and moved to the tab "wine list".

 

\- What will you drink, Root?

 

\- Something light. Maybe there is some cocktail?

 

\- There is. As many as three. "Symphony of taste", "Towers" and "The whole evening under the table."

 

\- "Symphony of taste" sounds pretty tempting, and not too intimidating - absently looking around, Root said.

 

Shaw hit the drink and a bottle of single malt whiskey.

 

Introduced almost immediately the waiter brought their drinks and selected by opening the bottle, poured some whiskey into a glass.

 

Looking straight into the eyes of Shaw tempting look, Root slowly licked the top end of the tube cocktail, slightly squeezed it with her snow-white teeth with a soft hissing sound of air sucked into itself.

 

With views of Shaw stunned instantly licked her lips and exhaled sharply, as if conceding a blow to the solar plexus.

 

\- Immediately stop, Root.

 

\- I head that in these cases helps a quick squat, - Root grinned. - Do you want to check?

 

\- No, I just do not want it. But even I was a little embarrassed to exercise my wishlist in the presence of so many spectators.

 

\- Well, we could then kill them, - calmly replied Root, and Shaw could not determine whether she was joking or speaking seriously. - It would be a worthy end of a wonderful day.

 

Shaw gulp drank her whiskey and thoughtfully nodded in agreement.

 

The waiter brought the salad for Root and the first steak for Shaw.

 

Sameen quickly cut it into several pieces and taking the first bite, rolled her eyes in bliss.

 

\- Root, I swear to God, this steak is better than sex! You have to taste it!

 

Root's face in an instant ran several different expressions of "I'm sorry, you were saying?" to "Is it a challenge?"

 

\- Sameen, it is clear that at this point our opinions do not coincide. But I promise that in time will make you change your attitude toward sex.

 

\- I think that my chances to change your attitude to steaks are much higher.

 

\- The challenge is accepted, Agent Shaw.

 

 

After finishing dinner, they returned to Root's number.

 

\- I'm going to shower, and I hope you join me, - to be more convincing analog interface accompanied request puppy eyes, begging for a treat, and Sameen Shaw caught herself on the fact that she could not take eyes off her face.

 

\- Of course, Root. After three steaks I have a strong urge to rub your back. I just can not wait to be with you in the shower, - slightly slurred she murmured. - You seem to me a fantastically beautiful ... I think that never in my life seen anything more beautiful than your smile. Your face is the real cocaine for my eyes.

 

She took a step toward the hacker, gently swayed and leaned against the wall to steady herself.

 

\- So, it seems the last portion of whiskey was unnecessary ... but that does not mean anything. If I'm bad on my feet, it does not mean that I do not realize what I am saying. Just sober I would never in my life did not say. I know that tomorrow I'll deny everything. But it would be a lie.

 

\- And what is the truth, Sam? - Root quietly asked tearfully.

 

\- Let's go take a shower, cocaine for my eyes, and try to find out experimentally.


	6. The most fearsome person in the world

 Sameen Shaw half an hour to be wrung from the floor.

 

Her T-shirt was soaked through, but the primary asset did not reduce of pace and did not stop for a moment.

 

\- Sweetheart, maybe you have not noticed, but actually I'm still in bed, — hanging her head from the edge of the bed, Root said. - What are your plans for today?

 

\- Strange question, - without ceasing to be wrung out, muttered Sameen. - Our plans are scheduled for the week ahead. Shower, sex, breakfast, sex, procedures, sex, group sex, sex, lunch, sex, outdoor games, sex, dinner, sex, shower, sex, and finally sleep with two breaks for sex.

 

\- Sam, admit, finally, that you simply like to have sex with me, - with a disarming smile that Greenland melted all the ice, the hacker said.

 

\- A man who does not like having sex with you, Root, I let make one dumb shot to me, - a little out of breath, muttered Shaw. - Or even two. Or as much as necessary. Absolutely nothing without risking. Because the only person who do not like having sex with you is centenary blind, deaf and paralyzed lady Catholic religion, which does not fall into me, even if I'm going to sit at the foot of her wheelchair and put in charge of the trunk of her Smith & Wesson to my forehead. Root, sit down, please, on my back. Wanted increase the load.

 

\- Actually, I would prefer a position below, but if you insist ... - slightly disappointed handed Root, got off the bed and lay down on the back of Shaw.

 

\- Lord, Root, what are you skinny, - dissatisfied puffs Shaw. - I did not make yoga. I do exercise on the development of endurance. The next time I shall ask Fusco.

 

\- Honey, I know a very effective exercise in development of endurance, - flirtatious tone said Root. - Let me know when I can move into position from the bottom, and I'll teach you.

 

\- Getting started, - stopping finally wrung out, panted Shaw.

 

 

Brilliantly performed the first two points of the plan, the two former assassin went to the cafe.

 

\- Good morning everyone, - sitting at the table, politely greeted by Root and colleagues. Shaw nodded and sat down next to her.

 

\- How are you feeling, Miss Groves? - Scrutinizing the contents of his plate, restrained Finch asked.

 

\- Thank you, Harry, it is excellent, - imposing seafood salad, Root said.

 

\- Yesterday you and Miss Shaw missed a session of group therapy, - with a mild reproach said Finch.

 

Fusco grunted and opened his mouth, but his eyes met Shaw, with rapping closed it again.

 

Male primary asset chewed his sandwich and, wanting to steer the conversation in a less dangerous channel, said:

 

\- Fusco and I reached in the quarterfinals by beach volleyball. Come cheer for us after dinner.

 

\- You'll laugh, Reese, but Root and I went to the quarterfinal too and we invite you to cheer for us.

 

\- So, Glasses will the only fan. I hope we do not have to play against each other. Although ... it would be nice to kick ass of cocoa puffs and firecrackers, even if only on the volleyball court, - hemmed Fusco.

 

\- In your wet dreams, detective - Shaw grinned grimly.

 

\- The challenge is accepted, the fireworks.

 

\- I'm sure we will meet only in the final. Other players in this class, like John and Shaw, aren't within a radius of thousands of miles, - Root said calmly.

 

\- Actually, this class of players is not even in the big leagues, but an innate modesty has always prevented me about this state, - John chuckled.

 

After breakfast Root and Shaw went to the mud baths.

 

Sameen examined procedural and did not find any direct and obvious threats, but she really did not like the therapist looked at Root, and she decided this time not to beat a punching bag in the gym, and stay on the session.

 

And, as it turned out, not in vain.

 

Under the guise of health care massage therapist shamelessly paw Root for various intim parts, or, at least, so it seemed to Shaw.

 

She never has been famous for patience, and when he once again dissolved, she thought hands, very quiet and very impressive uttered a few words in Farsi.

 

At first therapist blushed, then turned pale, then turned green and came out of the treatment room without making a sound.

 

Sameen smugly grinned and, scooping up a handful of curative mud, with evident pleasure, smeared it on the back of Root.

 

\- What did you say to him? - inquired the hacker.

 

\- That he can relax a bit, and I will finish his work myself, - said Shaw without batting an eye.

 

\- So he three times changed his color for five seconds, like a chameleon?

 

\- How do I know his pedigree? - Shaw snorted.

 

\- Sam, admit it, you are jealous of me! - Triumphantly exclaimed Root.

 

\- In your opinion I look like Othello? Anyway, shut up and have fun! - Shaw scooped up a new batch of mud and began to vigorously rub it into the skin of the attacker.

 

\- If I remember correctly, according to the schedule we have to have sex, but, frankly, I do not think I look too sexy under a layer of mud. And the smell! - With a short laugh said Root wrinkled her perfect nose.

 

\- There's a hose. If you do not mind, I'll wash you under the jet, - Shaw suggested. - And then I fuck you on the couch, just like you wanted.

 

\- And if the therapist will come back?

 

\- I do not think so. Probably he already collecting bags and today leaves the resort by evening horse.

 

\- You are the most fearsome person in the world, Sam, After me, of couse, - Root laughed and held dirty hand over Shaw’s cheek. - And this is the reason of my love for you.

 

 

\- My name is Margaret Stone. I see we have two new patients - a psychotherapist, a pleasant young woman, looked at Shaw. - Introduce yourself and share with us your problems.

 

\- Actually, I just accompany this lady - a nod in the direction of Root, said Shaw. - And personally I have no problems. Problems are usually those who are trying to get me.

 

\- Do not you think that you are too aggressive for your compact dimensions? - Therapist smiled.

 

\- Do not you think that you are too incompetent to your work? - Root asked coldly. - I worked as a psychotherapist for some time. And with all responsibility declare that for such questions psychotherapists deprived license. Do you want? Then you move in the right direction. I still have some contacts, and I am pleased to contribute to you by your desire.

 

\- Excuse me, miss? .. - Stuttering, murmured Miss Stone.

 

\- Miss Groves.

 

\- I'm sorry, Miss Groves. Let's forget about this incident. I promise that nothing like this will not happen again.

 

\- Of course. We forget about this incident. But, as you know, neither I nor Miss Shaw your services do not need, and you will give us a written certificate confirming this fact.

 

\- Yes, of course, Miss Groves.

 

\- Saved on group therapy sessions, we could spend a great benefit to our bedroom, - came out of the therapist's office, Root grinned.

 

\- Sure. But first lunch.

 

\- Sam, listen to me carefully, because I will not repeat. According to the schedule we have sex after the Group, then lunch, then sex again, and then beach volleyball. Because instead of the Group we will have sex, but now we have two sex row, and then dinner.

 

\- Logically, dammit. Well, then went to the room, although on the steak, I would not have refused.

 

 

Not missing a single point plan after dinner and sex Root and Shaw headed to the beach.

 

Their opponents were two sporty young people in this time .

 

But now Root was feeling much better and played although not on a par with Shaw, but still very good.

 

The first set ended with a slight advantage Jester team. In the second guys won. In the third top girls won again.

 

Sameen really wanted to meet in the final with the male half of the team Machines and kick ass Dark knight and his faithful squire. Therefore, in the fourth set it out on the ground with the intention to win or die.

 

Less than a minute before the end of the last set Root introduced the ball into play.

 

Sameen took off almost above the net and hit the block guys hammering the winning goal in the area behind them.

 

She saw Fusco and Riza, who has reached the semi-finals and are now enjoying a cold beer while sitting under a beach umbrella on the bench next to Finch, and shouts:

 

\- Purchase more handkerchiefs! Because you will weep like children, when I shall sway you in the final!


End file.
